


[podfic] One Scoop of Vanilla

by olive2pod (olive2read)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Getting Together, Ice Cream, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Self-Indulgent, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod
Summary: Martin finally breaks, Elias is being creepy and Tim finally gets Martin out of the Institute for a day. Vanilla ice cream is used as a metaphor, there is a visit to the Battersea Dogs & Cats home and all in all Tim and Martin's day is only improving. Also Martin gets to pet a dog and eat ice cream (so does Tim).
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] One Scoop of Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Scoop of Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777902) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



###### Podfic

 **Length:** 29:41

 **Streaming:**  


> If you’d like to change the speed, click on the column icon (🏛) on the player above and that will take you to the file on archive.org, where you can click on the clock icon 🕒 and adjust speeds to 0.5x, 2x, or 3x  
> 

**Download:** right-click & save: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/lj5nuhs8ga7ivy1/AABPVpGLRySigZHbBZSfcIdma?dl=0)

 **File Size:** 27.4 MB (mp3)  
  


###### Music

Intro & Outro from "I Wanna Make You Happy" by Victory Boyd 

###### Non-Humans Roped In: DOGS

 ***** Jack and Denali, clip recorded by [thejollymisandrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymisandrist)  
***** Leo, 2 clips recorded by [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)  
***** Coco, 2 clips recorded by olive2read  


###### Cover Art

by olive2read using an image by sheri_silver on unsplash.com

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Week 3 Rope Them In 2: Non-Humans Challenge and Submitted during VoiceTeam 2020 Amnesty!
> 
> Thank you to [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold) for this super soft fic and for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
